In The Mist
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Kakashi menggapai salah satu kunai dan melemparnya ke arah bayangan itu. Apa yang dilihat Kakashi di antara kabut pekat nan tebal? Find out here! Mind to RnR, per favore?


In The Mist

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Oscurita Ravaria.

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Main chara(s) : Momochi Zabuza – Hatake Kakashi.

AN : Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini malah suka bikin oneshot yang canon. *sigh* WARNING! Mengandung ke-OOC-an dan kegaringan tingkat tinggi! Don't like, go back. Flame saia terima dengan saneng hati.

***

**ENJOY**

***

"Sakura, cepat menjauh dari tempat ini! Dan bawa Tazuna pergi dari sini!" perintah Kakashi pada Sakura saat di tengah pertarungan kelompok tujuh dengan Zabuza dan Haku.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto menangani Haku di dalam jurus elemen es Haku, entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ta... tapi!" Sakura akan membantah.

"Aku yang menangani Zabuza, kau jaga Tazuna saja." ucap Kakashi lalu berlari menembus kabut pekat.

Sementara Sakura bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari jalan keluar dari kabut itu bersama Tazuna.

.

"Ugh, sial. Kabut ini terlalu pekat. Hanya bisa melihat sejauh satu meter ke depan..." gumam Kakashi sambil menyiagakan matanya ka segala arah.

Akhirnya ia berlari kesana-kemari tak tentu arah dan hanya mengandalkan insting ninjanya.

**BRUUK!!**

**TRAAAAANGG!!!**

Dua buah kunai beradu dari dua orang yang memegangnya. Dan saat itu juga kedua orang itu segera terkejut saat melihat wajah masing-masing.

"Sakura!!"

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

mereka berseru berdua berbarengan, mereka langsung sweatdrop.

"Sudah kubilang untuk keluar dari kabut ini 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sambil mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Sakura dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. Ooh... sungguh overacting.

"Kau terlalu overacting, Kakashi..." kata Tazuna. Sakura mengangguk setuju, dan mereka berdua kini sweatdrop (lagi).

"Oh, maaf. Aku OOC." kata kakashi sambil melepas cengkeramannya dari Sakura lalu menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang putih karena efek sampo berbahan kimia berlebihan dan membuat rambutnya makin gatal dan makin putih.

"Kembali ke naskah." kata Sakura, Kakashi mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang untuk keluar dari kabut ini 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi, lagi.

"Tapi, sensei! Kabut ini terlalu tebal! Aku tidak bisa melihat lebih dari dua meter!" kata Sakura memberikan alasan.

"Dua meter? Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat tidak lebih dari satu meter? Kenapa berbeda semeter?" tanya Kakashi sambil mencoba menyatukan kedua alisnya yang berkedut-kedut sambil memasang pose berpikir. Sasuke dan Tazuna memandang Kakashi dengan agak 'jijik'.

"Tentu saja! Pasti karena sharingan ini, tapi..."

"Bukan, sensei! Tapi karena di kedua mata sensei ada kotoran mata sensei. Apalagi di mata kiri sensei itu." Sakura menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

"Begitukah? Oh, kalau begitu..." Kakashi langsung membersihkan kotoran matanya yang menumpuk di sudut-sudut matanya dengan ujung kunai. Sakura saking kagetnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat tingkah senseinya.

"Ba... baiklah kalau begitu. Sensei, aku akan keluar dari kabut ini..." Sakura dan Tazuna segera lari entah kemana, jadi saat mata Kakashi terluka, mereka tidak mau disalahkan. Ooh... sungguh malang nasib Kakashi memiliki murid durhaka seperti itu.

.

"Ugh... Ternyata benar apa kata Sakura. Kotoran mataku menggumpal karena dari dua hari kemarin aku sama sekali tidak tidur." gumam Kakashi sambil melempar kunainya entah kemana.

"Fokus. Kembali fokus." gumam Kakashi selanjutnya, dan ia terus mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali sampai ia melihat siluet bayangan di balik kabut. Ia memasang mode siaga.

Kakashi menggampai salah satu kunai dan melemparnya ke arah bayangan itu. Dengan sigap, target Kakashi segera meloncat dengan indah yaitu salto ke belakang dan berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Akhirnya kau kutemuk...an..." Kakashi melongo beberapa detik lalu menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain membawa kunai yang ia gerakkan ke sembarang arah.

"Hohoho... Kakashi, kau sudah menemukanku rupanya." dengan suara bass, target Kakashi –yang ternyata Zabuza berkata sambil berjalan ke arah Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mundur dua kali lipat langkah yang dibuat Zabuza.

"Kenapa kau, Kakashi? Kau takut, hm?" tanya Zabuza sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Te... tentu saja! Kau menakutkan dengan baju penari balet dengan tutu!! Hwaaaaa..." Kakashi langsung mengambil langkah seribu berusaha kabur dari tatapan aneh Zabuza.

Zabuza melihat ke badannya sendiri. Lalu menepuk dahinya dengan keras hingga dirinya sendiri hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Oh iya! Tadi aku berlatih balet dulu karena Kakashi terlalu lama menemukanku!" serunya lalu berlari mengejar Kakashi yang entah kemana.

"Hey!! Tunggu! Kapan kita bertarung!!??" teriak Zabuza. Sedangkan Kakashi langsung berlari menuju Konoha secepat yang ia bisa.

***

**FIN**

***

Time needed : 23 minutes.

Ahahaha... *ketawa garing*

Mood saia dalam humor agak menurun karena beberapa hal, jadi saia mohon maaf kalo ada yang salah. Salah kalimat, kata, atau yang lainnya mohon dimaafkan. Karena saia bukan makhluk sempurna. :3

Dan jangan salahkan saia kalau mulut anda ternganga membaca oneshot-fic yang sangat garing ini. Salahkan saja padang pasir di Suna. *?*

Nah, mind to review, per favore?


End file.
